


A Musical Joke

by presidentpunk



Category: Amadeus (1984)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentpunk/pseuds/presidentpunk
Summary: Deep down, I knew he didn't deserve it.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	A Musical Joke

Deep down, I knew he didn't deserve it. 

All practice in the world couldn't amount to something so… divine. Melodies, symphonies, tastefully gloating in that honored art of skill. 

I hated it. Well, spare the silver lining, I hated _him_. How dare was such talent wasted, and on something inherently talentless! It was a game. But I didn't know, you trust, until I started playing.

A late afternoon, frost-bound Austria, His Majesty's residence. My role there wasn't major. Not that it had ever been, back in greying Italy.

But now I had chances, quite a few, and I chose to spend them searching. My view was obstructed, it was tough to navigate amongst dozens of men with stories to tell. Any of them I could have met, but I picked a disturbance.

A mistake, I confess. Perhaps both of our fates could have been spared, hadn't I owned an intrusive desire for the strange. Oh, and, strange it was.

It led me to four ornate walls, cornering me in a state of shock. If only I didn't witness! 

While I do go on about what could have been, I offer you an apology, for I was once a believer. I've found it hardly dies.

Even now, often, sometimes, I find myself hoping, bracing, for my blood to boil like it did then. It's ridiculous, really! What did I await, watching my ambitions pale in chronic comparison! A childish thing - smiling and laughing and making me scoff.

Did I mention that I hated him? I decided at that moment. He was simply too… divine. And he did not even comprehend, he did not even appreciate! There was the evidence, chasing upon holy land, so young and moronic. I could not even catch up to him, in all haste. 

After all, how does one halt a storm? And how does one halt a storm in which one is the earth? And how does one halt a storm in which one is the earth seeking the sky?

Lively and light as the heavens above, I could not deny what he was. Therefore, I must call him loud and ignorant, as well. It's true. Only a blind eye would not see. 

That evening, everyone stared at a flash of brilliancy. It was one treasure of a performance, nothing like its composer.

They called him Mozart. 

And he called back, with the most divine music.


End file.
